


curlyfuchuck : Mary - did she shoot to save Sherlock?  - part 1

by curlyfuchuck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfuchuck/pseuds/curlyfuchuck





	curlyfuchuck : Mary - did she shoot to save Sherlock?  - part 1

 

No, she intended to kill him I believe - here’s why.

I don’t think she was expecting Sherlock, but she knows John is with him (Sherlock tells John - you are available I checked - who else could he have checked with?), that’s why she’s picked this point in time to go after CAM, she thinks John and Sherlock are out together on a boys night out - and they are!

'Balance of probability' says he would die (we see Mycroft say it, but, remember, it's Sherlock who is thinking it inside his mind palace).

The phone call to the ambulance (if there was one) was her cover in case it didn’t work.

There was just enough possibility to make it plausible - she knows John is in the building, if by any small chance it is discovered that she also was, then she’ll need it to keep John on side. She loves him? probably (although that’s not absolutely certain), she needs him as her cover ? absolutely certainly.

She can’t just take the head shot, she knows John’s in the building, it’s not just that John would be implicated, it’s that it would make it obvious that it was completely intentional.

Mycroft may have Mary’s back history but Sherlock obviously doesn’t, he trusts her because John trusts her and he knows Mycroft has been keeping an eye on John. If it had been a case of ‘keep your friends close’ he would have known she would shoot him.

He doesn’t make that mistake again. Next time he makes sure that he knows where she is (in the sitting room of his parents house) and that she can’t interfere (drugged). Because it’s obvious to me that, pregnant or not, if John and Sherlock had a way in to get into CAM and she knew, she’d be there. She is what she is and, before we knew what she was, went after them even in the middle of her wedding - John said ‘someone’s going to die’ after Sherlock Vatican Cameo’d him and she didn’t really bat an eyelid.

When it’s clear he’s likely going to live, she comes to see him, she can’t do much whilst he’s in intensive care, there’s always someone there, so she warns him not to say anything.

As soon as he can Sherlock starts weaning himself off the drugs (he says it’s no use for work), he increases his pain tolerance, we see him begin to do it after Janine leaves (and he’s thinking of Mary).

Then as soon as he physically can he escapes from the hospital, he knows he has to have the conversation with Mary, if she believes he’ll blow her cover he’s still in danger (and so is John), the level of possibility/probability of killing him undetected increases with every step he takes back to ‘normal’ life (as he becomes more accessible and has contact with more people).

We see John bringing Lestrade in to see him so he’s just got to the stage where ‘ordinary’ visitors are going to be allowed. (Janine was supposed to be the girlfriend, so she would be allowed in earlier).

He sets the time and place, not Mary, he traps her into a place where she knows she can’t just kill him (and John) without being implicated. He gets her to confess, incidentally to John too (it’s hard on John to hear it but it’s the only way to protect him, and John already knew he was meeting the ‘killer’ and he knew who it was).

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Newer Post](http://curlyfuchuck2.tumblr.com/post/74475351774)

[Older Post](http://curlyfuchuck2.tumblr.com/post/74403630543)

 

 


End file.
